


Princess of Seijoh

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fem!Iwaizumi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Getting Together, Rule 63, fem!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Iwaizumi realizes she has feelings for her friend and classmate, Oikawa Tooru, the future Queen of Seijoh. Now what?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: "In Their Prime" Sportsani Exchange





	Princess of Seijoh

“That’s odd,” said Matsukawa, looking out from her perch in the window seat.

“What is it?” said Iwaizumi, biting off a thread as she finished repairing a piece of gear.

“Come look - isn’t that the Oikawa family carriage?” Hajime walked to the window and frowned as she saw the carriage approach the gates. Oikawa had left last week on horseback with two of the family guards, but she was coming back in a carriage bearing the Seijoh banner, with a full escort. She headed downstairs to meet her friend and arrived just in time to see her alight from the carriage. 

She stopped in shock when she saw Oikawa, who was wearing a teal and white dress instead of her usual uniform. The dress came down to her ankles and had a white underskirt that nearly brushed the ground. The sleeves were slightly puffed at the top and slashed, allowing white to peek through. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she wore a slim filigree coronet decorated with a leaf pattern. Hajime, in her school tunic and leggings, suddenly felt grubby and coarse.

“Wow, you look….different, Oikawa,”

“Good different, or bad different, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said lightly, but Hajime could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

Matsukawa nudged Hajime with her elbow. “You look good,” she said raspily.

Relief flooded Oikawa’s face, and she smiled at Hajime. “It’s all part of the coming of age thing. I was at court this morning and left after the ceremony was over - I didn’t want to miss any more school than I already have. Did you miss me, Iwa-chan?”

“Of course I missed you, Fashionkawa,” Hajime said gruffly. “You should go up and change now, though, shouldn’t you?”

“First we need to go visit the headmistress,” said a voice from inside the carriage. “Hajime-chan, it’s good to see you again.” 

Oikawa stepped aside, Hajime looked up and her eyes widened. Oikawa's dress was lovely, but her mother’s dress was stunning. It was also teal, but severely and elegantly cut; her only jewelry was a pendant of teal chalcedony intricately carved with plants and flowers, the symbols of the kingdom of Seijoh. Hajime felt even grubbier as she bowed her head.

“Now, now, no need for that Hajime-chan!” Oikawa’s mother said. “Stand up and let me look at you,”

Hajime straightened to her full height to greet the Queen of Seijoh. “Oikawa-sama,” she murmured before bowing deeply.

“Still just a bit taller than Tooru-chan, I see,” she said with a smile.

“Mother!” her daughter said indignantly.

“It’s good to see you again, Hajime,” the queen said, patting Hajime’s cheek. “Your mother sends her regards and requests that you write home occasionally,” She smoothed her skirt and proceeded inside. Oikawa, who had been chatting with Matsukawa, turned and waved to Hajime as she followed.

“Are you all right, Hajime?” Matsukawa asked.

Hajime swallowed and nodded. “Let’s go back inside,”

_She’s so beautiful. I missed her so much. What am I going to do?_

That evening, Hajime was right on the edge of sleep when she heard the tapping at her door. She almost rolled over and ignored it, but something made her get out of bed and shuffle over to the door. She yawned and opened it a crack.

Oikawa was standing there in her nightdress, feet bare, clutching her pillow. Her lower lip was trembling just a bit.

“Iwa-chan, can I sleep with you tonight? There’s a branch that keeps tapping my window and waking me up,”

“Sure, fine, just don’t snore too much,” Hajime grumbled as she opened the door to let Oikawa in.

“I’ll have you know that I do not snore at all, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffed. She climbed into bed and fluffed the pillows, then flopped down on the bed next to Hajime.

“Hajime, your feet are so cold! No wonder you needed me to come over here - by the time you warm up, it’ll be morning again!”

She pulled the covers up and was asleep in under a minute. Hajime, on the other hand, took quite a while to fall into an uneasy slumber.

Over the next few days, Oikawa kept turning up at Hajime’s door at bedtime, every day with another flimsy excuse. Finally Hajime had had enough and told her she didn’t have to ask. “Just get in bed and go to sleep, and don’t complain if I wake you when I have early weapons practice, all right?” Oikawa smiled and clapped her hands with glee.

From then on, they kept their separate rooms for studying, but would meet at one or the other's to sleep each night. 

When Hanamaki and Matsukawa figured it out, Hanamaki smirked at them. Matsukawa looked at Hajime with concern, but Hajime just shook her head.

One evening, they were studying together in Oikawa’s room. Oikawa closed her book and stretched. “Iwa-chan, will you brush my hair, please?” Oikawa said. “You’re always so good at getting out the tangles,”

“Fine,” grumbled Hajime. “I’m only doing this because you’ll pull half your hair out otherwise,”

She picked up the brush and slowly and carefully began brushing Oikawa’s hair. She found several leaves and a twig and tsked to herself as she pulled them out. “I saw you practicing stunts on your horse during training today,”

“I just wanted to see if I could pick up a shield while riding if I needed to,” Oikawa said.

“Just don’t break your neck before you figure it out,” Hajime said gruffly. 

“You’re better than the court hairdressers, Iwa-chan. No one is ever as gentle as you,” Hajime rolled her eyes at Oikawa’s transparent attempt to change the subject and kept brushing. “That’s done, then. Shall I braid it for you?” Oikawa nodded and Hajime put the brush on the dressing table and sectioned Oikawa’s hair for braiding. 

Soon Oikawa’s hair was in a single neat plait that ended just below her shoulder blades. As she fasted a tie around the tail of the hair, Hajime looked down at Oikawa’s neck and tried not to think about kissing it. She swallowed and closed her eyes.

“Now it’s your turn, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said brightly.

Hajime tried to wave her off, but Oikawa insisted, and soon she was sitting at the dressing table as Oikawa ran her fingers through Hajime’s curls.

“Iwa-chan is so lucky to have such lovely curly hair,” she said, wrapping a curl around her finger.

“I wish I had hair like yours, though,” Hajime admitted.

“Nonsense! Your curls suit you so well,” Oikawa said, and ran her fingers through Hajime’s hair a few more times before picking up the brush. Hajime sighed with pleasure and watched Oikawa work. What she really wanted to do was turn and grab those clever hands and kiss them, then pull Oikawa into her arms and kiss her till they were both breathless. She closed her eyes and sighed, not noticing how Oikawa was looking at her.

xx

The senior students were in a mock melee against their juniors. Hajime was battling Kyoutani, a second-year student with a fierce temper, who had been sent down for a term for brawling with other students. While she maintained a fierce exterior most of the time, she had occasionally been seen with an almost tender expression on her face, attributed by some to a new friendship with her classmate Yahaba. Kyoutani had managed to disarm Hajime and moved in to make a strike that would take her out of the afternoon’s melee. 

Hajime blocked the strike with her gauntlet then landed a punch on Kyoutani’s midsection, giving her a moment to look around for a weapon. As she scanned the field, she locked eyes with Oikawa, who was parrying a strike from Yahaba. Oikawa struck one more time at Yahaba, who failed to parry and stumbled back, winded, then spun and threw her sword towards Hajime, who caught it and used it to take down Kyoutani. Oikawa grinned triumphantly and raised a hand in triumph. 

That evening, Hajime and Matsukawa went for a walk in the garden after dinner.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, just wanted to be outside for a bit. I haven’t been in the gardens for a while,”

They stopped under a large magnolia tree that was the centerpiece of the garden. It was in full bloom; Hajime picked a flower from the tree and slowly ran her hand along the petals, enjoying their softness and the delicate scent released as she touched them.

“That was quite a stunt today,”

“I suppose it was, but we’ve always had such a strong connection, I wasn’t surprised at all,”

“You two have…what did that poet call it? Perfect trust?”

“Whatever. We’ve known each other for so long – I can’t remember a time when we weren’t together,” Hajime sighed. “I’m just…worried about the future. What’s going to happen to us after graduation,” she paused, then added quietly, “What will happen with me and Oikawa,”

“Why don’t you tell her how you feel? It’s strange to see you, one of our bravest, strongest fighters, running away from something,”

“Swordplay is nothing compared to the heart, Issei. I can’t do it. I’ll ride at her right hand as her fighter and as a friend, and it’ll be fine. It’ll have to be fine.” She gulped down a sob on the last word, biting her lip and clenching her fist to keep her tears from overflowing.

Matsukawa laid a hand on Hajime’s shoulder and they started walking again, Hajime looking down at the magnolia in her hands and twirling it as they walked away. Neither of them realized that Oikawa had been standing close by, next to a large clump of hydrangeas, watching them, eyes wide. 

xx  
Oikawa was restless that afternoon. She made a mess of her embroidery and cast it aside on an ottoman, then switched to knitting. She went through several rows before she realized she had miscounted her stitches, then undid her work with a noise of frustration. 

Hajime looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Oikawa looked at her

“Spar with me, Iwa-chan?”

“Sure, I could use a break,” Hajime put down her embroidery and followed Oikawa to the training grounds, their hands bumping against each other as they walked. She almost curled her hand around Oikawa’s, but then they were at the doors and Oikawa pushed them open with both hands.

“Excellent, we have the place to ourselves,”

They changed into practice gear and chose their equipment, then went to the sparring ring and saluted. 

They began to spar and Oikawa feinted, then landed a strike on Hajime almost immediately. She winced and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Iwa-chan, be careful! It’s not like you to be so distracted.” 

Hajime counter-attacked, closing the distance between them and struck at Oikawa with her sword. Oikawa blocked and danced away. 

“Iwa-chan, I had a letter from my mother today,” Strike. Block.

“I know, I saw it. So what?” Counter.

“She wants me to think about partnerships,” Oikawa dropped to one knee and tried to sweep Hajime’s leg with the other. Hajime avoided it just in time.

“Makes sense. You’ll be of age soon, you should have someone at your side. An alliance with Shiratorizawa or Karasuno would be logical,” Strike. Strike. Block. Hajime wished she had picked up a shield before starting this. Oikawa was relentless in her attacks today. 

“But what if I don’t want that, Iwa-chan?”

“They’re the logical choices, unless you’re thinking outside of Miyagi. Tokyo? Hyogo?” Oikawa’s guard wavered slightly, and Hajime pressed her attack. She caught Oikawa’s sword with her hilt and twisted. It fell to the ground with a clatter and Hajime held her sword to Oikawa’s neck.

“What are you going to do?”

Oikawa looked up at her and a smile spread across her face. “Something I should’ve done a long time ago, Iwa-chan,” 

She pushed the sword aside with one hand; she wrapped the other in Hajime’s hair and pulled her down to kiss Hajime on the lips, lightly at first, then with more intensity as Hajime responded to the kiss with a soft sigh.

Hajime dropped her sword and pulled Oikawa to her, reveling in the warmth of their bodies together.

Oikawa pulled away and looked at her. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long, Hajime,”

“Me too,” Hajime bent and kissed Tooru’s neck, just under her ear. Tooru gasped and tilted her head to the side as Hajime kissed and nibbled her way down till she got to her collarbone.

“Ah Hajime, that feels so good. Don’t ever stop kissing me,”

In between kisses, Hajime asked “What about your mother? And the alliance?”

“Seijoh is stronger than it’s been in years. Oh, right there, ah, Hajime! I think, as does my mother, that an internal alliance will make us stronger than going outside our borders. Don’t you agree, Hajime?”

It took a moment for Hajime to realize what Oikawa was saying. When she did, she gasped. 

“You? And me?”

“Yes, if you’ll have me,” Tooru leaned her forehead against Hajime’s. “There’s no one else I’d rather have at my side. Now, kiss me some more, Hajime,”

Hajime was only too happy to comply. As they kissed, Hajime thought she heard bells, growing louder and louder….

xx

“Iwa-chan, wake up! Your alarm’s been going off forever. Why were you smiling in your sleep?”

Iwaizumi blinked, stretched, looked at Oikawa and did a double take. After flipping down the covers to look at both of them, he flipped them back just as Oikawa started to protest over the sudden loss of warmth.

“What was that for, Iwa-chan?”

“I had the strangest dream” Oikawa cocked his head inquiringly, and he went on. “It was some sort of fantasy thing. You and I were at school together, and...you were a princess,”

“I was a princess? Ooh, I bet I was so pretty! And were you my handsome prince, Iwa-chan?”

“Actually, we were both girls,”

“Oh, really?” Oikawa smirked. “I bet you were such a pretty girl.”

“Well, you thought so, at least in my dream,” Oikawa hummed his agreement, and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him.

“But you know the best part?”

“What could be better than kissing me, Iwa-chan?

“When we were girls, I was taller - ow!” Oikawa shoved him out of bed and Hajime hit the floor with a thump.

**Author's Note:**

> My exchange giftee asked for: "BEING CONFUSED ABOUT FEELINGS!!! GETTING EMOTIONAL OVER FEELINGS??? IWAIZUMI CRYING FROM OVERWHELMING FEELINGS!!!! PERFECT TRUST!!!!!!!! FANTASY AUS LOL (bonus points for high-fantasy dragon bullshit lol)" I hope you like it - I had fun writing it.
> 
> Thanks to bees and bean and ver for organizing and wrangling!


End file.
